stepcityfandomcom-20200213-history
Weather Change
First day of flares for Brown, Cross, Frankie & Nina. Bears, jamdeaf, and swaps ensue. My. God. Initial Setting: Purple District Timeline: First full day of the solar flares... Preceded by Cold Turkey( Referenced for Frankie, but not required for context) Followed by Vibe Swap Brown has bear powers now http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Ursine_Physiology FUCK YES I'm not sure whether turning into a bear is just too silly no. it is not. it is the best thing ever *Brown tries to cloak, gets claws 8| HAHAHshdjks * Brown waves arm around you could say that Harold's.... a brown bear BD thats bearly a pun though :I the funny thing about gaining some bear features is that Brown might not know if his original vibe messing with him. only this time if his clothes do come off it’s because he's transformed into A FUCKIN BEAR LOOOL will it be a bear man? ...bareman... … hurhurhur lololol * Brown bear mode, paws too big to read books. BC omg Lucy will help him and cuddle her unbearably adorable uncle * Brown bear can't use phone. Can't use voice commands either watch out frankie *Frankie 8Ic he will kill you with his bear hands LOLLOLOLOLOL *Frankie cracks up *Brown BWAHHHH *Frankie AHAHAHAHAHA bear with me here OMGLOL i'm losing my bearing on these puns also a ginger bear would be fucking hilarious. until it hits you. with its paw and you go flying that would be a grizzly scene AFLKSGHDALKH im kinda hoping to get a vibe that is the polar opposite of what Frankie has, put him in something of a hairy situation =w= lololol fuck 2x vibe power. can i just reroll. im doing it * Frankie already too bauss alright do it `flare Whenever you touch someone, you swap vibe powers with them. This effect cannot happen again for 15 minutes after swapping. The relative strength of your powers will remain with you. *Brown just stays in his apartment until he stop being a bear *Frankie has touched no one and is blissfully unaware of the crazy vibe situation FRANKIE calm your team. you are a boss now *Frankie everyone seems ok atm? *Brown tries to open his cupboards as delicately as possible and rips open a cereal box with his mouth. weetabix everywhere. Brown just noms one of the floor. five second rule. its fine. *Steve sends Browns weetabix to an endless obivion *Brown GROWLS omg Brown all your manners have been ursarped. By bear *Steve sends Brown's eyebrows to an endless oblivion lolol Steve Browns eyebrows are now bear nekkid * Brown is now a naked bear. thanks Steve * Steve salutes. Steve goes off to help his team now * Frankie will bring Brown a suit. bearly adequate, but whatevs i guess he'll be like, whelp, everyone's screwed but me? thanks weird vibe * Frankie gotta help da purple peoples. Frankie will make Brown a salmon pie and read him poetry in the hopes he doesn't destroy his own house. Frankie would try to get him out of his house except holy crap yera bear, fella. * Brown will comically sit on his sofa and watch Frankie be helpful. Brown can't talk but at least has his human intelligence do their dance styles change?? 8Uc tap dancing bear * Frankie urge... to rave.. rising... TAP DANCING BEAR * Frankie NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO yes. YES ohgod XDDD * Steve plays wubwubwub music to Frankie * Frankie raves. Fml. Fuckit. Frankie WANTS TO DIE. Frankie CANT STOP GLOWSTICKING LOL * Brown is a FUCKIN BEAR. SHUT UP FRANKIE * Frankie I'M RAVING ''GODDAMNYOU i see Brown as one of those skinny bears who just came out from hibernation lololol he needs feeding * Frankie makes all the salmon pies B| * Brown 89 daaw XD * Frankie ....you are far less pretentious as a bear. B| Pie give * Brown devours. Brown comes up for air. Messy face, what? * Frankie ............... aw. * Brown cleans face with paw. He gives Frankie and incredulous look * Frankie ....More pie give. Only cause we cannot have mafia members starving just cause they aren't in their right mind. B| ...or body. no thats not code for DO THE WASHING UP LOLOLOL can there be a sitcom starring the adventures of Frankie and BearBrown PFFT yes wacky hijinks ensue. And they are roommates or sth. IDEK IT WOULD WORK when Frankie gets sick of him Brown becomes his new winter coat. bad end PFFFT hahaha SLKDFJSLK 'gdt Brown it was your turn to take the trash out last straw 'it is coat time' *Frankie backs up further 8I. "Look I can't get ya more food if yer gonna block the whole damn kitchen with yer gigantic bear ass like that." * Brown sticks his head in the sink, licks the tap a little? Nope that's not working. He doesn't want to put all his weight on it, he's gonna break something like that. He just lies on the floor and makes the saddest bear face. This is so undignified. * Frankie Sad bear face... "O-oh- look- I'm sorry, I didn't mean- yer not fat, Brown." Geeze, he didn't realize the man.... bear... cared that much. "Here, let get ya sommore food, yer actually pretty damn skinny- you sit back down over there, I'll wash some'a the dishes." Only cause rancid fish + bear slobber was too horrible for words. hahahahha * Brown looks irritated. He claws open his fridge, he can buy a new one it’s fine. Shoves his head into it and bites a carton of milk. The force of the bite causes it to burst and brown just licks up whats left inside. Enjoy cleaning that up Valentine. * Frankie watches unamused as Brown make a mess of his house. Frankie was here to help if the guy was in danger, but has no plans of going from boss to maid. "Fuck- what are you still doing as a bear anyways, have you even fucking ''tried dancing yet??" * Brown gives Frankie an unimpressed look. He's a bear, what kind of dancing can a bear do? Except the forced kind when they are stuck in chains. Last time he had vibe problems he was stuck in cloaked mode for days. He stands on his hind legs and jazz hands. Yeah great. nothing. woo BU growl *Frankie nearly dies then and there. That is one of the fucking cutest things he will ever see, he knows it. "T-that was real good, Brown. Ok. Fine. You gotta vibe you can't use...." ....Singing?...ppfffft. "Alright, how'bout you try a little tune. May be roaring will work?" Frankie MAINTAINS STRAIGHT FACE *Brown doesn't look amused. He could knock Valentine through the window with one swipe if wanted to. He huffs at Frankie and just makes various growling noises, roars and barks *Frankie watches the performance. Still quite endearing, apparently no change. "Well, I'd suggest keepin at it, I'm afraid. We ain't got a clue how long this'll last, so if ya wanna read poetry without help, you'd best practice." He looks at Brown bear with a trace of pity. "Aright, lets get ya fed and watered before I head out, and I'll see if I can't geta cleanin bot around for ya." *Brown just sits on the floor and tries to relax, clearing his head normally works. If all else fails he could hunt for Remi? Hopefully people won't attack a bear that’s roaming the streets? Then again, how would Remi know its him? probably best just to try and sleep it off. |V *Cross wakes up, oh god everything hurts THIS IS NOT BENE.Cross checks his iphone for new tweets x_x ...shit so he's not the only one stricken like this... Cross gets out of bed long enough to find a bottle of bols and crawls back under blankets. No I am goingh to shtay home und maybe be sick a few times, nbd cross your vibe isn't even nulled, its halved. wtf bro Cross: medical complications * Cross shut up pth. I'm making a pilgrimage to the nearest vendy and I don't care who sees my shameless face *Frankie atm, compared to most everyone else, is doin pretty good. Lucky Brown didn't have an uguu animal vibe that he’d want to touch. Just scary old bears man if he was like a rabbit or something *Frankie must pet you 8Ic lolol that would be adorable * Frankie watches the creepily intelligent bear. Ok. Well then. Frankie pulls two more pies out of Harold's oven and fills a few heavy mixing bowls with water. Aw... he kinda looks like Rufus, all curled up like that... "Hey Harold, I hate ta be so blunt, but it's just how things are right now. no sense pretendin otherwise." `flip for comforting Brown pat & vibe swap. Frankie flips a coin. It lands on... Tails! : lolol hoss is cruel * Brown no I'm clearly manipulating it B) * Brown idly watches Valentine pull more food out of the oven. And at last water! He'll have some of that later. Really the man should have just run a bath for him, but this is good enough for now. He yawns and scratches his nose with his massive paw. |V * Frankie considered running a bath, but would like for Brown to keep at least some of his dignity. "Alright, Brown. If yer content here, I'm out. I'll leave the door unlocked a course. If ya need anything, you can either crack open a Vendy, if my guess is correct, but you can also come ta Grooveline. I ain't sure about Aqualux, Fever, or Mothership yet, but notta worry, I'll find out soon enough, and I’ll stop by again when I can." * Brown does a flappy wave goodbye to Frankie. Gonna sleep and hopefully he won't be a bear anymore when he wakes up. *Cross finds himself a help vendy. Cross gets his sicklame self to a vendy `flare <&Hoss> You are now Jamdeaf. If you are already Jamdeaf, you now have powers. (Choose randomly) * Cross THINGS JUST GET WORSE. Cross knows it's not the vendy's fault but FUCK DR. VENDYS. Cross tries to dance to get more vibe, now that he's not sick... Those were by far the most awful moves he has ever pulled, and his side hurts and NOTHING IS HAPPENING. The world just got a lot bigger and scarier all of a sudden and he feels vibe naked. that's not even a thing and he feels it. Cross retreats 8E * Frankie leaves Brown's apartment with one last bow. Yes. Frankie bows to a bear. dgaf .He checks his messages, tries to gather info from the social networks, get in touch with his contacts...@Miss Nina: How you holdin up, Madam? `flare <&Hoss> Your powers are now twice as powerful groovy * Cross probably barfs or something. WHAT ARE MY ROLEPLAY OPTIONS RN * Miss_Nina @Frankie I'm peachy keen dollface. I had to move the fish in the back room, but I got plenty of water to deal with the new firebugs. x * Frankie feels so relieved that Miss Nina is as upbeat and capable and as wonderful as ever. His spirits are raaaised. Though he wonders about the fish... @Miss Nina glad 2 hear! Cn i snd ppl 2 aqulx 4 hlp or no? If not, Groovelines safe. * Miss_Nina @Frankie We've got vendys near by and lots of space. I sent a few of my girls home. Don't want any of these newly jamdeaf hunnies to get hurt. But I think I can deal with most vibes. I'm feeling pretty damn confident. x Miss_Nina gets her leftover staff to move tables and expensive things that could get damaged to the backroom. No stupid vibe's gonna ruin her joint. BU * Frankie grins at his phone. Dammit woman you are so fuckin fine right now... @Miss Nina: Take care of family, Ill do the same.> hmm... he was starting to wonder... * Miss_Nina @Frankie Nothing in particular gorgeous. I can move the water around a lot easier but I haven't had a chance to test anything out. You wanna play splash and zap? ;) * Frankie is beginning to feel better for the first time since this bs started. @Miss Nina I think ug got thr own prblms, but if smone atks, ring me & ill b thr in hrtbeat. Lucy ok? Brwn is bear. * Miss_Nina @Frankie Lucy's jamdeaf, she's at home. Harold's a bear? like fur and growl? or leather chaps and hairy? x nina you are a horrible person lolol LOL XD @nina: all of the above LOLOLOL just to troll. * Frankie Oh fuck... Lucy’s jamdeaf??... but she's safe, so that's horrible, but alright. ....And Brown. Chaps?.... What. @Nina ...like... the animal?? * Miss_Nina starts laughing. She tries to imagine a ginger bear. So thats why he wasn't returning her calls. @Frankie wowza. Best to keep the big dumb beast away from my bar I think lol sdgjdg NINA YOU AREN'T NICE XD lolol she knows Harold. she KNOWS him awwwwwww ;w; * Frankie laughs and feels bad, but still, laughing was nice @Nina i fed hm, so no dving 4 fsh in aqualx i think. he tryd dncn & sing, no luck. canya keepa skrit thogh Nina? * Miss_Nina @Frankie a lady never kiss & tells. ;) nina you are not a lady though * Frankie tries to keep down his glowing and smiling to a minimum as he patrols the district amid the miserable, unhappy atmosphere. @Nina brwn bear dnce is fkn adrable. was all i cld do nt 2 pet him. & he stll tryd 2 read poetry. cnya blieve it?x Frankie grins and sparkles and is much too happy looking considering the situation that city is in. * Miss_Nina unattractive snort laughs. She looks around. Good no one saw that. @Frankie Oh that doesn't surprise me one bit. he'd rather hit the shelf then the town. funny since, Red can actually dance. XD Miss_Nina also texts Lucy to tell her that her uncle is a bear. yeah didn't think she'd have to do that today. omg Nina, Frankie wants to gossip w/ you forever lololol * Frankie grunts with annoyance, smile fading slightly, though he appreciates that 'Red' nickname. @Nina Im awre.Seen hm ct loose 1-2x, alwys prck bout it. aint prpr mafia behvior. x ‘Course, what did proper mafia behavior matter now? The man was a bear... * Miss_Nina @Frankie I dunno he's a stealth guy, maybe he's shy~ although not too shy about learning a few of my steps let me tell ya. eager beaver then. but that was years ago. * Frankie 's eyes go wideeeee. There was a story here, and he needed it. But text messages would certainly not do it justice. @Nina I gtta hear ths. Thngs r quiet atm, mnd if I stop by? * Miss_Nina @Frankie my door is always open for ya handsome. x `flip does cross wake up and remember to say he aint dead Cross flips a coin. It lands on... heads! * Frankie sends non-dangerous flared underlings to check on Cross Frankie flips a coin. It lands on... Tails! ..but... he is not slacker boss, as much as coins tell him to be...it'd be ooc for him not to go ._.; hahaha SEXY LADIES OR GROSS CROSS uh LOL HRMMMMM GO FOR SEXY LADIES CROSS IS STILL PRETTY RESILIENT, AS AWFUL AS HE IS RN. he'll live OR just bring cross to Nina. because ladies love drunks go to a vendy, you baby drunks vomiting everywhere BITCHES LOVE IT * Frankie Goddamn coins and responsibilities and- FUCK MY LIFE @Nina ah, trrible rude of me, got family needs hlp. fraid I have2 invte1 more 2 aqualx? x He SIIIIGHS, AND GOES TO PICK UP CROSS I HATE YOU BASTARD...don't be dead B| is Cross conscious or easy to find?? * Cross CAN’T GET DRUNK WITH ALL OF THIS SICK augh why is he so sick this is getting ridiculous washroom, floor, towel pillow. hes not hard to find. but yeah no get him to a vendy again * Miss_Nina checks her make up, fresh lipstick, fluffs hair. She looks at her phone and tuts. OH WELL. @Frankie do what you gotta do babe. I can play nurse if needs be. can she deal with appendicitis she can look good in the uniform. THAT'S ABOUT IT figured that'd be a good excuse to have Cross gone for a week * Cross gets really sore sometimes and vendys it. it goes away. Cross figured it was from the drinking etc. Cross has been trying to get people to leave him alone * Frankie "Hey. Cross. You alive?" He finds a washroom Cross, surrounded by mafia underlings. "Gettup. Were goin clubbin." B| * Cross BALL OF SHAME. Cross IS TOO SOBER THIS IS AWFUL. Cross says nothing, gets up. * Frankie @Nina Yer a sweethrt. Looks bad, gna hve 2 take ya up on offr i think x "We're goin to a bar whita vendy and a lovely lady. Ain't that nice Cross?" He isn't as good at this talking deal as Cross was, but he'll give it a shot. He's at least encouraged that the man can get up on his own. * Cross holds his middle. he's not going anywhere quickly lmao. "Do you haff your car." * Frankie "Sure do, pally. We'll get ya outa here in no time at'all." * Cross is generally going to ignore your upbeat peppy talking to him like he's a toddler. "I should vendy before i get in zhere..." |:( * Frankie Condescending pep talk is only thing he knows <:I Aw... and also that Cross hates vendys, and remembers having to chase him down in the past to get him into one. That he'd actually request one... "Of course pal. Whatever makes this easier for ya." * Cross < face when * Frankie is not going to glare back because he owes Cross an the man is obviously suffering but..... .rrrrrr.... * Cross gags a little "Fffh zhis doesn't efen make sense." ELEVATOR TIME. Cross HAS NO VIBE. VENDYS SUCK LESS NOW. vendy is friendy ....ugu * Frankie tries to make small talk to ignore the vendy song. "Lotta shit don't make sense today, Cross. Ya know I saw a dame I know fera fact has exoskeleton vibe, but when I passed her she was makin little butterflies appear? Ain't never seen a lady so pissed, lemme tellya!" * Cross really can't say a lot, his stomach hurts, his side hurts. he's not sure which way to curl up right now. not sure if want a drink or not. Cross discreetly sticks credits in the vendy and sets it to whatever the hell will get rid of this flu bug nonsense. UNLESS HES NOT JAMDEAF AND HIS NEW POWER IS JUST BEING DISGUSTING 24/7. Oh god why would anyone - why would that even be a power. Fucking hell i dont want to be Mr. Creosote too late bro * Cross BLEAGGH * Frankie looks away while Cross hurks. He'd like to get back to Aqualux and hear heartwarming tales of dancing 'Red' asap, or at least see to the rest of the district... but it seemed unlikely at this pace. He eyes the men around him... They could take Cross off his hands... * Cross really could care less how he gets anywhere, but he realizes how vulnerable he is. He liked Frankie better when he knew the guy couldn't kill him instantly. The vendy is trying to give him antibiotics again, Jesus he hates these things. Cross gets out once that's over with, FINALLY. "Vhy... vhat zhe hell is going on..." he blinks. "Vhich club?" * Frankie feels slightly remorseful at his desire to ditch Cross when the man exits the Vendy still looking like hell, especialy considering Cross ad helped him so tremendously no less than a week ago. "Aqualux, Mister Cross. Miss Nina's got some'a the others who're havin trouble. She'll be able ta help ya out, right?" He gives Cross his handkerchief. Clearly the man needed it. "If you'll just follow me and the fellas, we'll get ya situated. only reason he's playing nice around Frankie is because Frankie’s in a position of power and that means good favors if he needs them * Frankie is easily manipulated. Good call. Frankie thought it was cause you were a nice guy deep down... 6_6 * Cross nods. Determined to remain wordlessly disgruntled rather than a more accurate WEAK AS FUCK, he follows Frankie to the car. At least he didn't hurt for the timebeing. Pops some of the meds. "Mmkay. S'good." No, go away mafia underling people, who the fuck even are you * Frankie enters his car as the door is opened for him. Another faceless lackey opens a door for Cross, and gives him an empty bucket and a pitying nod. Three of the men pile in after them. Frankie sits back. "We'll be at the Aqualux in a jiff. Looks like you got the short end, Mister Cross. Can ya tell me, when did this all start?" * Cross oh god helping Frankie out of a jam was indeed paying off. He nods lazily. "Yeshterday I zhink. Late afternoon. It... got vorse zhis morning." He sounds almost bored, its the best pokerface he can bother with. "You seem vell enough?" * Frankie Yesterday- that's when shit started going weird for other people too, from all the information he'd received. He looks at Cross... vibe related then. Well, the man was usually storing three dead corpses worth of wounds in him, from what Frankie gathered. Hm- He's startled when Cross asks about him? His thoughts immediately go to a flask in his jacket. Exactly half empty. The rest had to last him till sundown- ah... Cross meant vibe. Of course. "Ah well I got lucky, it seems. Everythin's workin fine. All I gotta worry about is keeping everyone on their feet through this," he gives a wan, but nonetheless encouraging smile. omg Frankie are you actually rationing your flasks? OMG GOOD MAN. GOLD STAR FRANKIE * Frankie B| no i am proud for him ok.Cross is the buttface. no : Aqualux specialty is seafood of course. but it has fucking godtier cakes. and milkshakes OMG MILKSHAKES, YUMMY. * Cross might actually be ok with a milkshake lol * Frankie "As much as I hate having to tear myself away, Miss Nina, I really ought to be gettin back out there. Some'a these changes seem ta really be hurtin people,." He nods to one of the more sickly looking steppers, but his eyes dart back to the beauteous array of bottles... "Hmm..." Frankie flips a coin. It lands on... Heads! *Frankie manages to tear his gaze from the wall of booze. "Yep. Gotta get goin." * Cross has a hand to his forehead. Huh. Warm. He somehow keeps grinning in thanks. Oh god the bills must be expensive here, no wonder he hasn’t been in forever. "Hehhh, it's okayh he owes me anyvay." Wait Frankie's going back out? But. That. Rack. Of booze.. God damn Frankie don't die bro, I need you to drag my ass around when I inevitable nearly die again. He feels safer knowing he's at least under supervision. Jamdeaf was terrifying and not a place he wanted to be again... Cross messages Phoenix again on his phone after asking for a milkshake and, he doesn't fucking know he's not hungry at all. maybe just some entree or something. Fuck where is Phoenix D: Cross face goes deeper into his palm. He tries to sort out just how bad this situation is and takes an impromptu pass out at the Aqualux * Miss_Nina takes her tablet back and taps on it. She orders the milkshake and some tiny sandwiches for Cross. She Stands "Before you leave us, gorgeous I have a present for you" she opens her handbag, hands Frankie an ordinary looking phone and leans in closer. "Contains information of who's walked in here, what vibe they had, who's unaccounted for, rumors, things like that. Normally I'd give this to Brown but he's a bear. Maybe you'll find it useful." she straightens his tie. "Happy hunting." I'm guessing touching clothing doesn't count `flip head counts , tails nope? Frankie flips a coin. It lands on... Tails! * Frankie is pretty much covered from head to toe for just this kinda situation -skin contact vibes, no thankya yeah this is why Brown has to mack on you Frankie *Frankie D8 What'd Frankie get? swap vibe through touch. so far, he believes he's been unaffected :u * Frankie takes the gift with a wide sparkling smile. "Oh Nina, you simply spoil me rotten with all yer sweet words and kind gifts~!" He looks at the phone intensely, thinking painfully of Vivi, Bella, Jack, Phoenix... When he looks at Nina, his eyes are hard and unreadable. Tone less dramatic, Frankie continues quietly, "Honestly though, I cannot express my gratitude." He takes up Nina's hand in his gloved one and brushes his lips gently across her skin... Followed immediately by this thread. Category:Solar Flares Category:RP Category:Frankie Category:Mr. Brown Category:Cross Category:Miss Nina